Uchiha in DxD
by Writer with bad Grammar T-T
Summary: He failed in his live... The dream that he always imagine, proved to be nothing but a fluke from some crazy Goddess who manipulate people for her own ambition. But now he in here, in new place. What change he will bring to this World? Doesn't matter it will be bad or good, because this time there no Uzumaki or another Uchiha who will stand in his way... Warrn : Bad grammar!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

It was a mild and slightly cloudy day over Kuoh Academy, the Academy was a prestigious one which was also the only one in the small town of Kuou. Turn out the school had originally been an all girl's school that recently turned co-ed.

That certainly explained the why the girls of the school vastly outnumbered their male counterparts. And as such, the school had an abundant number of beautiful females, not surprise seeing it was quite big school for all girl's before. And also certainly a lack of proper sense of decency.

Several of the more capable teachers and students who could think properly often wondered why the faculty made the girls school uniforms so short, or why the cheerleaders of the school enjoyed flashing their underwear to anyone willing to look because of their poor excuse for a skirt.

Of course the percentage that thought about these things where so miniscule, it was considered unimportant. This was mostly because most of the male, and surprisingly some female, staff and students where more than overjoyed to get their lust and perverted urges satisfied from the free and enjoyable eye-candy.

Among the more revered eye candy, were two beautiful girls who where known as The Two Great Onee-samas of Kuoh Academy.

The first is Rias Gremory, Rias is a young woman who appears to be in her late teens with light skin, blue-green eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

The second is Akeno Himejima, Akeno is a young woman with a buxom figure around the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes. And she apparently clearly have bigger boobs than the latter. Her hair is tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

However these Two Great Onee-sama actually not Human. You see, both of them is Devil with Akeno being hybrid of Fallen Angel too, don't said it aloud to her she will zap you with lightning.

Currently we found those two sitting on top of roof, observing certain man that they plan to make into their target, well more like Rias target

Said the target now currently laying on school park under the tree, sleeping. He known for quite lonely person after all

"He's lone person isn't he?" Akeno started the conversation

"Indeed..." Rias agreed with nod, still staring at the boy that sleep under the tree "Hyoudou Issei, an orphan man. His parent died in accident two years ago before he enter Kuoh Academy. His neighbors said he is perverted and easy going boy, but after the accident he become... Darker.." She said with slight pause

"That wasn't surprise..." Akeno hummed "Everyone will change if went through what he experience." She murmured sourly as she give Ise slight pity look through her eyes

"Well, I suppose you right. Fortunately he not changed into very bad. He little cold but he still polite and can be helpful to other people sometime. He also not popular in school, his face is average, his grade is average, all in all he just your average student like other people in this Academy." Rias said to her Queen "However it was no doubt he could be in possession of a very strong sacred gear. I could sense it from him, the power inside him that seems suppressed or sleeping, waiting to be awaken." She explained her observation "Plus, he also one student who not fawned us.." She added with giggle and her companion also do the same for moment

"Oh really?" Akeno asked as her eyebrow twitched upward slightly "That certainly interesting..." She paused and put thoughtful face "Could it be the reason why his parent died in "accident"?" She asked

"Maybe... The data I able to gain about his parent was they died from robbery, there some burglar come and rob their place when they on vacation to their family place in Okinawa. His father and mother killed, Hyoudou-san apparently left dying due to gun shoot but able to survive." Rias answered as she recall the data she read about Ise "More like he the only survivor from his whole family... That event was quite normal actually but who know, people like us clearly can make accident like that with easy to normal Human..." She said as she knew well supernatural people can do something like that with easy

"But to left him still alive, perhaps it maybe normal..." Akeno added her opinion and Rias seems agree with that

"Big chance it was... And after that Hyoudou-san live by working after school, he apparently working as cashier on fast food restaurant not far from here." Rias continued to tell about him "Anyway, that's not why I observe him more keen now. There's been a recent increase in Fallen Angel activity around the area and rumour has it that their searching for someone with a powerful sacred gear.." She said in slight serious tone

"Oh, you think it might be Hyoudou-san who has this sacred gear?" The black haired woman asked to her King

"You could say so. Apparently yesterday one Fallen Angel who named herself "Amano Yuuma" come and ask him to date..." Rias face take slight amused expression make her Queen wondered what is funny

It took moment of thinking before the realization fell to Akeno as amused smirk also appear on her face "Let me guess, he reject it." She guessed with amusement on her tone

"Oh not just that.." Rias snorted in unlady manner "Hyoudou-san blatantly said "I don't want to go out with someone who act like shy and innocent girl, next time try to wield your mask more proper"." She quoted all of them wearing blank face before broke into another giggle and her Queen gladly enjoy it

"I want to see the face of the Yuuma Amano person after he said that." Akeno chuckled "But still... That thing again, I must say it seems quite creepy." Akeno muttered with smile. While true Hyoudou Issei is only like average person but apparently he seems can tell you hiding something or not, he... Quite sharp person despite his average appearance and life "Does that mean he knew about us?"

"According to Koneko, who I command to stalk him. He seems not aware of our real status, he only know there something about us and that's all. There nothing strange about him..." Rias shook her head while answered

"Ara, ara, I see." Akeno nod in understanding manner "And I take it the fallen angel won't like being denied like that?"

"You bet she is." Rias chuckled "I think soon or later she will come back to kill him bluntly." She said

"So what are we going to do about it buchou?" Akeno asked as she noted what her club President was gazing at outside.

"We will do, nothing, Akeno."

"Nothing?" Akeno repeated, unsure of what she just hearing. "I thought you had plans to add him to your peerage, and further plans from there?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then please enlighten me Buchou on why we aren't going to interfere?" She asked curiously, as her friend could be every bit of sly and cunning as a true devil when she wanted.

"It's simple Akeno..." Rias said as she turned to face the Queen of her peerage "I have little to no doubt that Hyoudou-san will be killed by a fallen angel tonight, as unfortunate as that is for him, it makes things easier for me."

Leaning on the railing, she glanced back at the boy who seems just awaken from his sleep with a small smirk on her face.

"As you know, reviving someone after they've died costs fewer pieces. And as such reviving him after he is dead will not only cut down on piece price and requirement, but will also make him more loyal and willing. After all, we just saving his life even if he proved to be quite stubborn later but sooner or later he will realize that he was saved and his life won't be as boring as he always went through." She smiled and turned back to face her Queen who was fascinated and impressed by the idea.

"Hehehe, very interesting plan Buchou, I would have never thought of it." Akeno commented and Rias merely smiled at her Queen and turned to leave.

"Alright Akeno, there's still much to be learned as to the way we Devils think and operate. For now, I need you to use your familiar to track Hyoudou-san, I know he's already been given one of the contracts, but we still need to know his location just in case he doesn't make use of it to make a final wish."

"As you wish, Buchou." With that final statement, the two devils ended their conversation and went on their way back to the Occult Research Club.

Once again, their little conversation reminding Akeno that though her Buchou was beautiful, kind, charming and innocent looking on the outside, she was still cunning, sly and ambitious on the inside. Not as much like devil from Old-Satan faction and arrogance like other Noble House Devil, but still cunning and sly in her own league

She was as all devils should be, a true child of the Noble House of Gremory and was not the younger sister of the current Lucifer himself for nothing.

None of them aware there brown hawk with pair of red eyes and three black tomoe on it pupil hearing and watching their conversation ever since the beginning, the hawk let out screech before it flap it wing and fly

* * *

Hyoudou Issei by any mean didn't like his current life.

For him, go to school is boring as hell... There nothing amusing about school other than boring lecture, boring food, boring stuff and boring people

Not to mention he already went through this for a year...

Oh yeah, that definitely big minus on his life...

But still, he have mask and job to cover. You can't just bluntly declare to everyone that you holding one of thirteenth power that could kill Gods like it was daily news

He then let out sigh before grumbling as he on his way to home. He staring at the people who talking on park with blank look

Those people who laughing, those people who talking, those people who walking in city

Is pathetic...

Cannon fodder...

Mongrels...

Peasant...

Idiot...

And the list still goes in his mind as he tilted his head away and resume his way

Those people is nothing compared to him... Or other people... These Human is weak... Unlike him who have his body upgraded... He still Human of course but not those people, those people not worthy to be called Human, they are weakling like an ant.

Nothing but cow and farm that ready to reap...

**[You should know not everyone as lucky as you Partner...]**

Ah, Ise mood quite lightened when hear his partner voice. The being that with him ever since he born and he just knew after his parent died

'Ddraig, glad to see you already awake.' Ise replied with sarcasm

**[Hmph! I sleep because I don't want to see another your boring day...]** Ddraig snorted [When we going to act again anyway?! The last time we fight is year ago during your school vacation!] He grumbled and Ise rolled his eyes inwardly

'Don't ask me, I also bored. You are better you could sleep and skip the boring thing, me? I trapped to do these stuff!' Ise retorted

**[Smartass brat! When my new body finished I swear I going to burn your ass!]** Ddraig growled with annoyance

'Ah shut up old man! You love me anyway!' Ise snorted

**[I do not!]**

'Yes you do! And I love you too!' Ise have to hold back laugh in public when hear Ddraig further protest, the old dragon certainly amusing when act tsundere like this

He then finally notice he arrive in his house, he pull out the key and stick it to the knob. However his eyes narrowed when notice his house is unlocked. Sharpening his sense for moment, he found himself grinning when he sense familiar presence

**[He back...]** Ddraig said, his tone exhale relieve and excitement** [Finally!]**

'But still... He come this quick? I just report him yesterday, he normally going to come one week afterward. Maybe there urgent matter...' Ise commented despite he also feel excited

**[Doesn't matter! Whatever it is, it will be better than your boring routine anyway!]**

Ise merely grunted before he open the door, entering his house. He remove his shoes and socks then walk in

He immediately goes to living room and he can't help but let out grin at the person who waiting for him

He is man around twenty perhaps... He sit while staring at Ise with his black eyes that express slight boredom. He has black long spiky hair that had a slight blue tint to it, he wear black shirt with a high-collar left slightly open and blue pants with bandages around his shins. Around his waist, he had a sash that held a sack

"Well, I never thought you will come when I just report you yesterday about fallen angel who make move to me..." Ise said

"Hn, I come here because apparently that fallen angel who contact you is one of stray..." The man grunted

"Stray? One of Kokabiel subordinate?" Ise asked, interest is on his voice

"Yes..." The man replied "Hold your temper Boy... Soon or later he will come, you will have your revenge." He added when see Ise expression turn to snarl

"He kill my family!" Ise growled "I train for two years to kill him! I have good reason to-"

Suddenly wash of killing intent blast him and Ise eyes widened in terror, sweat immediately pour down from his body and his throat become dry like numerous needles stab his neck

"Calm your temper, Boy." The man warned in cold tone and Ise found himself gulped before nodded

"H-Hai.." He stuttered "S-Sorry Master, I forget my place." He stammered in fear as he feel his Master killing intent

And soon his Master calmed, gone the killing intent and Ise let out breath of relieve "Good..." He grunted "Now, why don't you show me your skills? Surely a year in this peaceful place not dulled your skills." He said

"Of course!" Ise immediately beamed at his Master, gone his fear before "I have develop new technique! And I will beat you this time, Madara-sama!" He declared with grin

Uchiha Madara, the Founder of Konohagakure, Nidaime Rikudō Sennin, the Second person who awaken Rinnegan, the man who caused Fourth Shinobi War and trap the whole World on genjutsu, smirked Ise

"Less talk and act more, Dragon Boy." Madara accepted the challenge with Uchiha famous smirk

* * *

**Yeah! New story in here! This time NarutoxHighschool DxD!**

**I was planning to use Naruto to reincarnated in this World or having him accidentally sended here by Kaguya remnant chakra  
**

**However I already found those story quite many and to be honest I'm quite bored with it**

**So I decide to use another character, at first I want to use Itachi but it already used so do Sasuke**

**Then I found Madara, now that will be interesting to read. Beside all story I write quite... Light, I want to make dark story**

**I bet all of you first think he will reincarnated as Ise right? Lol! Of course no! I have plan to him!**

**Madara will be anti-villain/anti-hero in here, however he won't hesitate to use dirty way, manipulation, assassination and else, so don't expect he will play fair or will be good guy anytime**

**As for Madara strength, he clearly stronger than Four Satan together and probably stronger than God. If you not satisfied with that then you can read Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer Naruto Stat Sheet to see how strong people in Naruto World**

**This story will be quite dark with the protagonist (Madara) won't be heroic. All he do is for reason and he have his own goal**

**And this probably going to have character from Fate too as Madara subordinate which will be revealed in story**

**Anyway! That's all I want to say! So please give me your Favorite, Follow, and Review**

**Ja Ne! XD **


	2. Meet Uchiha Madara

**Chapter 1. Meet Uchiha Madara**

* * *

He going to die...

He know it... He can tell he dying...

No one can survive extraction of Bijuu save for Uzumaki perhaps who granted long vitality, even so after the extraction they will lose large amount of their years of life

An Uchiha like him, won't survive from Bijuu extraction...

As he dying, he can't help but recall the experience he went through

To think, him, Uchiha Madara got himself manipulated like a doll

All it false... The Infinite Tsukuyomi indeed trapping people inside genjutsu where they will went to dream World, the World without violence, hatred, despair and evil in the World. A peaceful World where people live in their most happy dream

A perfect World...

But what it didn't said is, Infinite Tsukuyomi actually turned people into White Zetsu, to puppet, to army for Kaguya Otsutsuki with intent to rule over the World and do her bidding

And thus the peaceful World that make people drown in Dream World, only another dream... A dream for another violence...

How... Ironic...

'Ah this is it...' He thought with dry chuckle inwardly at his situation. His dream for peace had died, and soon he also going to follow his dream fate

"I guess my dream has died while yours lives one, proof enough that it was the better of the two" Madara remarked dryly as he stare at Hashirama

Hashirama shook his head, he offer his best friend warm smile "Despite all the pain that you have cause I still, I sill would like to think of you as my friend".

Madara rise his head and meet Hashirama face... Friend... Slowly smile formed on his face, a real smile that he never use ever since he leave from Konoha and battling the Senju again...

'Friend... Eh? ... Hashirama... You...' Madara give smile to Hashirama "As friends, huh... Well... If that's how... We will..."

Always be friend

That left unsaid as Madara breath finally out before he able to finish, but even in that state he still can feel Hashirama smile and hear it

And so... Madara Uchiha, the Strongest Uchiha other than Indra, Futarime no Rikudō (Second Six Paths), and the reincarnation of Indra finally dead for the third time ever since he live...

However unknown to him, there left a small, very small of Kaguya power still reside inside him. It can't separated from Kaguya and wish to be along side with it Mother

So when Madara dying, it power use all it remained power to keep him live and flow it chakra to Madara whole soul and body once again

However the power is too weak, it did not possess enough strength to transfer itself back to Kaguya who sealed in moon of another dimension

So it stopped in middle of it way, in random universe before able to reach it Mother and dying afterward... But not Madara

He back to live in his dying state... And also teleported to another dimension

* * *

(5 years later) Present, at Hyoudou Residence, Ise room

"Nekomata and devil/fallen hybrid?" Madara furrowed his eyebrow at the Ise who laying on bed weakly, there bruise on his face and clearly he exhausted

It not surprise seeing they just finish their training, while true Madara beat Ise to pulp but the reincarnation of Indra can heal him back using Medical Ninjutsu as long it not too fatal

Well, if it fatal Madara can use Edo Tensei and bring Ise back. As long Ise soul went to Madara King of Hell then it won't be problem

"Yeah..." Ise grunted while wincing in pain, his Master clearly very strong "I found the Nekomata stalking me, however this one while can use Senjutsu but she never use it, she kinda afraid I guess. So I can suppress my power without her recognize it, the seal you give also helping." He explained

"Hmmm Nekomata, those youkai kinda rare, wonder what race is she... And hybrid of fallen angel/devil... This Rias Gremory surely have interesting peerage..." Madara commented before he summon pack of papers from sealed tattoo on his hand

"And there Dhampir too sealed in area near school. I can sense it.." Ise added to Madara who now flipping the papers on his hand

"Vincent Gremory... Mira Gremory... Jane Gremory... Rose Gremory..." Madara murmured while reading the name list before he stopped "Ah, Rias Gremory! Found her... Daughter of Venelana Gremory - formerly known as Venelana Bael - and Ricky Gremory. Being called Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess due to her talent in Power of Destruction, she also known as one of Rookie four, the four most talented Devil in their generation. And she also Sister of the current strongest Lucifer, Sirzechs Lucifer one of Yondai Maou." He read it aloud and after that smirk plastered on his face

"She sister of Maou?" Ise exclaimed with surprise "Never expect that one, I only thought she normal Gremory..." He muttered "Then how about Sona Sitri?"

Madara began to flips few page of his papers few times before find out the name "Sona Sitri, Daughter of Lisara Sitri and Richard Sitri. Same like Rias Gremory - who is her best friend apparently -, she also in Rookie four, famous for her strategic mind. And she Sister of Serafall Leviathan, the current Leviathan, one of Yondai Maou." Madara told his student before he grinned "I must say Ise, sending you back to your hometown clearly good thing..."

"I never thought my hometown will be nest of family of Maou.." Ise grumbled under his breath

"While I actually don't care about those two, but their peerage... Maybe there some recruit we can get for us... Having spy in their family also will be useful..." Madara grunted as he dismiss the data back to his seal "Anyway, seeing those two is actually important figure in Devil side, I want you to keep close eye to their peerage and write down everything you find out about them then give it to me after school." He ordered make Ise blinked

"Why you interested on them? I know they are sister of Maous but why I should check on their Servants?" Ise asked with confused

"Because I had no interest with pure blooded Devils. Servant or reincarnation meanwhile is something else, just do what I said Boy." Madara said sternly and Ise merely mumbled under his breath "And for those fallen angel..." He notice Ise immediately perked up "I come here to recruit another person to join our side. And apparently she was contacted by fallen angel that stay in here."

"Another recruit and its a woman?" Ise asked in slight interested "Who is she?"

Madara in response merely throw some folder to Ise who catch it. The Sekiryuutei open the folder and see the person that will join them

"Asia Argento an orphan, exiled from the church due to healing devil using her Sacred Gear..." Ise read with his eyes widened slightly in surprise "Sacred Gear that could heal devil, Twilight Healing... This is the first time I hear it..."

"It not Longinus but that Twilight Healing considered as rare one too, it level quite high in healing aspect. This far all our healer mostly depend on Phoenix Tears, if we can have someone who can heal and fight at same time it could save our profit." Madara said with his Uchiha grunt

Sacred Gear is one thing that Madara found quite interesting in this new World. He already study them for quite time ever since he arrive in this new World.

"Hmm I see... Then what happen to those fallen angel after we take this girl?" Ise asked with his eyebrow furrowed slightly

"I have one of them as spy in Kokabiel place." Madara grunted "The spy won't be seen when you strike those fallen angel. After we interrogate them and find anything useful you can do whatever you want with them." Madara replied simply

"But still..." Ise frown a bit "For you to come to recruit person personally... Normally you just going to send someone." He commented

"I plan to send Jeanne at first seeing they have history together from church. But she is on the mission with Mordred..." Madara responded with shrug "And I'm bored too, so why don't go to find another interesting thing."

Ise snorted at that, Madara always do whatever he want and never care for the consequences. Or he already think about the consequences first before act

"Your mission, if there fallen angel approach you tomorrow capture her and bring her to me. We will extract information about what she plan to do with our new recruit." Madara ordered to Ise who nodded

Suddenly a familiar gauntlet appear on Ise right arm, and it jewel glowing in green light

**[Madara...]** Ddraig called **[When you done create my new body?]** He asked

Madara eyebrow furrowed at the Heavenly Dragon question. The Sacred Gear that contain someone soul isn't like other one, it remind him of Jinchuuriki however the contained soul didn't possess body so if the soul died, it will back to Heaven due to it soul bonded to the system in there

However separating the bonds for someone who possess Rinnegan won't be hard, so do creating new body for the soul, the user have King of Hell to store the soul and can use **Banbutsu Sōzō (The Creation of All Things)** to create the new body

Depend on how strong the body or the creature is, it will take long time to create strong body. It concept almost similar like when Hagoromo separates Juubi into Nine Bijuu after all

"Be patient, it will be done in few months again..." Madara told the Dragon with grunt of annoyance, the Welsh Dragon already ask thing like this for long time after Madara told him he can release him!

In normal circumstance, Madara will enter and place genjutsu permanently on Ddraig and make him do his bidding like slave. However after went through Fourth Shinobi War, let just say he have little respect to being like Ddraig since he also can understand how it feel to got manipulated

**[My new body... When I reborn how about my power that sealed by God of Bible?]** Ddraig asked

"It will break of course however, there chance it won't. The chance is 60:40 where it won't. Apparently God of Bible seems put some key for your locked power."

"Key?" Ise asked

"Yes, there key so Ddraig power can back to original. I don't know what it is, but if we found it then the bigger chance you will restored to full power." Madara said with grunt "Anyway, it already late and I want to sleep don't forget to go to school tomorrow brat." He stated before he turn and leave

Ise only sighed before he close his eyes and relax his body. Madara is always cold like that... That man practically not best person to be father figure at all, he more like strict teacher or mentor in Ise opinion

As he laying in bed, he can't help but to remember that day... The day when he lose everything... The day when he crying and screaming so hard... The day when he feel the true fear... The day when he almost loss his mind

The day when he meet Madara for first time

* * *

**Play Highschool D×D Ost - Think of Us**

2 years ago in Okinawa.

It was supposed to be normal day in Hyoudou Residence at Okinawa

Ise and his family was just went to Okinawata to meet Ise grandfather and grandmother, it was school vacation after all

For few days, the event and everything is went normal. Ise perving in his teen age, made speech about wonder of oppai, talk dirty thing with his cousin who apparently also pervert, got smacked by female cousin

All in all.. It was good vacation for Hyoudou Issei

Until that day come...

It was one weeks before school vacation over...

When they all doing their daily activity, in their room where everyone gathered suddenly a glowing circle with strange symbol appear. From it, ten people in black suit appear

And thus without words or warning, they start attacking

It was massacre...

They throw magical spears and beam like they some kind of Gods or supernatural being.

Blood... Scream... Gory... Whimper... Plea... Fear...

It was everywhere...

His father

His mother

His cousin

His grandfather

His grandmother

His uncle

His aunt

Sister

Brother

Family

Died...

None left spared...

Everyone dead...

Only he leave behind...

How?

He hide... Hide under the bed like when he was children at age of 4 that hide from his monster nightmare rather than 14 years old teenager

That time... He feel nothing but survive... He want to live... He want to see next sunrise... He don't want to die!

It was then when the bed lifted he see something that horrifying his mind forever

Both his parent face... In the hand of one of black suited man with two black wing like crow sprout out from his back

He don't know... But he sure that time... He heard a scream... Scream from both his parent face... Sxream that filled with nothing but shock, anger, pain, disbelief, sadness

It was the most horrifying scream he ever heard...

But in middle of that nightmare scream... His mind able to pieces the puzzle together through what he see

It wasn't his parent that scream... Their face is blank with blood slip out from their mouth and their eyes wide open

So whose scream is that?

...

...

...

It was his own scream...

His mind shattered when see the dead face of his parent...

Everything went black after that for him...

It was later when he wake again he find himself still alive... At first his instinct screamed to find his parent and to ensure it only nightmare...

And sadly for him, it was not... It was real...

Because his parent was laying in front of him and he saw it directly with his own eyes

He began to observe everything around him... He found nothing but dead body, blood and horrfying silence

And thus for the second time... He let out the loudest of his cry and scream to Heaven...

He kneel to his mother and father body... Hugging them while crying, trying his best to ensure this is only dream... Only nightmare and when he wake up he will find himself awake from his bed, greeted by his mother and father smiley face

But only coldness of their corpse that greet him...

It was almost hour and he still hold his parent body... There no more tears but his expression is still shock and enrage... There no voice from his opened mouth but his silent scream seems never end in his mind

"Are you done?"

The steel and strong voice break the scream that haunt his mind and he quickly snapped to the voice owner

It was man... He perhaps 2 or three years older than him... He wearing red samurai armor on top of his purple attire. He have long spiky black raven hair along with sharp red eyes

"Do not afraid Boy, I'm not your enemy..." He spoke to him "They are..." He gestured and Ise eyes followed his hand, then his eyes widened

Ten people who wearing black suit and attacking them, was staked to the wall, pinned by black rods

All of them dead...

"After you done mourning for your parent, come to meet me outside. But first, what your name Boy?"

Ise stare at the man who seems just kill the murderer of his family. His mind is blank, so do his eyes

But he found himself answering

"Hyoudou... Issei..."

His voice is hoarsh and dry... Not surprise seeing he just scream like madman before

The man stare at him for moment, his red eyes piercing every muscle and movement of his body

"Hyoudou Issei... That was strange name..." The man commented rudely "Come outside when you done... ... What? My name? Ah I see you can't speak due to your throat condition... You may call me Uchiha Madara..."

**Music Off**

* * *

Ise let out yawn as he walk to the school again this morning... His expression is blank as always, it can't be helped seeing he not morning person

As he walk in to school gate, he can't help but feel someone watching him from far

He tilted his head and see a crowd that formed not far from his location. Behind the crowd, he caught glimpse of crimson hair that waving in air

He then meet with Rias Gremory gaze, brown meet blue-green orbs. There seems like slight pause in the whole World as they staring each other before it resumed back

Ise narrowed his eyes at the Rias Gremory who walk away along with Himejima Akeno follow her from behind. He feel another gaze to him and move his head

This time it come from above...

From window of Student Council Office...

It come from Sona Sitri, the President of Student Council in Kuoh Academy.

Same thing happen just like when he stare at Rias Gremory, and it make Ise realize that both Sisters of Maous was studying him

Didn't want to act suspicious, he rise his hand and waved slightly at Sona

Sona in response from window, only blinked once, indicating she broke the eye contact before give him nod in greeting and turn her back from him

'I have feeling something will happen today...' Ise thought with narrowed eyes

* * *

After school

Ise was walking out from school gate. Despite every strange morning he went through until now there still nothing happen

He also already observe Sitri and Gremory group more close. According to what he get through observation, all Student Council and Occult Research Club is actually club of Devil

Which noted it quite many actually

But what caught his attention is the only male member in Occult Research Club, Yuuto Kiba, the Prince of Kuoh Academy

People often say, take one to know another one.

For Ise, take one avenger to know another avenger...

Behind that gentle face, warm and charming smile, calm personality and bright behavior, Ise able to catch a glimpse of hatred of avenger inside his eyes

That was interesting...

He need report this to Madara-sama, who know they can use this for their advantage

He then tilted his head and find it was time to go to work again, he inwardly sighed at that. He actually not need money! Madara is rich! He don't know how but apparently his Master able to create diamond out of nothing! A pure diamond!

That was pretty cool damnit!

Ise paused on his way when he notice there something approach him. He now can see clearly that there no people around him and he alone

'Heh, I told ya something will happen today!' Ise chuckled

**[I'm not surprise, but still. Only one? Pretty arrogance for mere crow.]** Ddraig commented with scoff

'Does someone else tailing me now?'

**[No, you alone with this fallen angel. The familiar that following you already loss.]**

Ise grunted in approval before he turned the direction where the aura of person who approach him.

And Ise certainly not surprise when the one who come is Amano Yuuma

"Ise-kun..." Yuuma greeted, she seems nervous make Ise narrowed his eyes inwardly, however this time unlike yesterday she really nervous

"You come here to ask date again?" Ise asked bluntly

"No!" Yuuma denied before she flushed slightly and clear her throat. Her face morphed to slight serious "When the moon shining..."

Ise eyes widened slightly before continued "The darkness come and cover most of the World."

"In those darkness, lay most horrifying moment of the World." Yuuma speak

"But when the moon sink..."

"The sun will rise... Like a phoenix that reborn from it ash.." Ise resumed

"And the bright light vanished all the darkness..." Yuuma continued after Ise

"Along with the dark moment, and the light shall give birth new memory."

"The new memory and new World where no longer people will be tormented..."

"Akatsuki." Ise finished the code mechanically robot. For moment there silence between them save for sounds of wind that graze them. It was broken by Ise who speak "I never thought you are members of Akatsuki..." He said

"And I never thought I will meet the Sekiryuutei." Yuuma smirked before she bowed "Its an honor to meet one of ten main members of Akatsuki. Hyoudou Issei, the **RyūŌji no Akatsuki (Dragon Prince of Rising Sun)**" She said in polite manner

Issei stare at the woman with impassive face. Akatsuki, it was the elite group that Madara created as his personal warrior and there ten members of them. Those 10 warriors is known to be able to fight on par with Satan-class entity and some of them rumored stronger than Maou monster.

The identity of Akatsuki members is mystery save for each other, normal subordinate didn't given their name only tittle in order if they got tortured for information they will found nothing

"Show me the tattoo." Ise demanded and Yuuma nodded before she open her mouth, she then roll up her tongue and reveal some tattoo in there. It was Fuinjutsu similar like Root that prevent them from talking about Akatsuki

The people who get this Fuinjutsu normaly is loyal people to their own faction. However let just say trapped in Tsukuyomi for very long time break their mind and make them loyal puppet to Akatsuki, few of them willing to join actually but many not

Satisfied with the tattoo, Ise grunted and give nod to Yuuma who snap close her mouth now

"Madara-sama just inform me about you this morning. I'm sorry for my behavior yesterday.." She bowed and Ise merely grunted again

"Don't mention it. Tell me your real name..."

"Its Raynare, Hyoudou-sama."

"Raynare... I see... Well then what you have? Do you want to talk with Madara or just come for apologizing?" Ise asked in blank tone

"Both..." Raynare flushed slightly "And I also sorry for plan to assassinated you, I didn't mean to act rash but I have to so no one suspicious..." She said nervously

"Its fine." Ise replied simply "You want to meet Madara-sama? Then let's go..." He offered before he turn away and walking

"H-Hai!"

As the pair began to walk, Ddraig inside Ise can't help but sweatdropped

**[Well... This is certainly not expected...]** He remarked

'I know... And here I was thinking maybe I going to have little fight.' Ise grumbled, despite his apathetic toward normal Human, Ise more tolerant to supernatural being, they at least not pathetic like them...

Well maybe they can be more pathetic sometime but at least they hold little power...

The normal Human that walk everyday, in his eyes is not real Human. People who aware of supernatural being... People who can see the lies in this World... Those people who supposed to be REAL Human

"Raynare..." Ise called the fallen angel

"Yes, Hyoudou-sama?" Raynare asked quickly, she actually quite nervous inwardly at his presence, if she still work under Azazel then Ise position could be said one of Cadet like Kokabiel

"Why you join Akatsuki?" Ise asked bluntly and he notice Raynare grimaced "Short version..." He added

Raynare who hearing that seems fidget for moment, she swallow the lump on her throat

"Short version... I'm saved by Jeanne-sama during fight with stray devil... My wounds quite fatal... So she spend time to heal me and we become quite close afterward... Thus from her I found out Kokabiel actually plan to betray Azazel-sama, but I can't do anything. If I told Azazel, I sure Kokabiel will aware so I decide to join Akatsuki with Jeanne since Kokabiel also target of Akatsuki." She explained carefully, Jeanne had told her that there few of Akatsuki members who quite immoral and dangerous, if you speak in wrong way even just a bit there chance your life will forfeit

"I see..." Ise simply remark while humming 'So she not one of broken person, good then. As much I don't mind to see people like that but I still find myself pity them.' And its true, Hyoudou Issei is born as good people. Despite what he went through but he still can feel pity and have moral sense, same could be said to Madara though the Uchiha Ancestor case is more rare

"How about you Hyoudou-sama?" Raynare asked back

"For vengeance... Your ex-boss apparently command his army to slaughter my whole family to kill me luckily Madara-sama save me in time..." Ise answered bluntly and Raynare seems paled "Don't worry, I'm not holding grudge to your race. Just few of them..." He said to ease the woman fear and its true. Ise by any mean not hold vengeance against all fallen angel, only few of them actually

They are warrior and he can't blame them for following order, and Kokabiel apparently is his biggest target

And Azazel...

Oh yeah, when Ise meet him there will be little **_conversation_** between them he assure that will happen but Raynare doesn't need to know about this

"I-I see..." Raynare said nervously, she had see how one of main member Akatsuki in act and had no doubt their strength. Ise can kill her anytime he want, she sure about that

"We here..." Ise said as they arrive "Let's go... Madara-sama waiting..."

"O-Okay!" Raynare responded as she straightened her posture. This is the second time she meet Madara and she can see with one glance that this man is no doubt stronger than Azazel

Part of her mind wish to go back to Azazel but she knew she already entering too deep when she got the seal on her tongue and she didn't dare to face against someone who stronger than her ex-Governor

* * *

**Well! Not expected eh?!**

**Not much in this chapter and there no battle too. Not yet since it just beginning**

**As you can see Madara in here not silence and only train one person, he build organization, Akatsuki in here.**

**What?! You don't think he will stay silence and train one person right?! That was stupid!**

**This is Madara Uchiha we talking about! He always have his own motive! What his goal?! What he plan in D×D universe?! Hahahaha!**

**This chapter show how Madara meet Ise and their relationship, as you can see Madara maybe mellowed a little but he still the same person. I'm sure few of you know what I mean by that, I already give hint in this chapter after all**

**As for Akatsuki! The group filled with 10 people, three already revealed! All of them strong enough to hold their ground against Satan-class being, NOTE :HOLD THEIR GROUND not BEAT! Few of them maybe can but mostly only can go toe on toe**

**Madara level power? He very strong, clearly he entering top 10 Strongest Being and maybe only can rivaled by Heavenly Dragon level or maybe stronger perhaps**

**Mordred Pendragon (Crimson-Silver Demonic Knight*If you want to know about her read in my other fanfic "Crimson Dragon Emperor and Crimson Eyed Knight" chapter 59!)**

**Jeanne (Holder of Spirit of Joan of Arc)**

**Hyoudou Issei (Sekiryuutei)**

**(?)**

**(?)**

**(?)**

**(?)**

**(?)**

**(?)**

**(?)**

**As you can see there 7 empty space! If you want, you can help me by suggest the members. Give their background story too!**

**That's all now guys! Please give Favorite, Follow, and Review!_Ja Ne! XD**


	3. Cleaning the Church

**Chapter 2. Cleaning the Church**

* * *

His body hurt... His body sore... His body screamed...

Uchiha Madara feel enormous pain on his whole body. He wondering is this death? But if he recall it not this painful when he died for the first time after manipulated Obito

He let out groan due to pain before slowly open his eyes and stare at the... Bright sun?

He close his eyes again in reflex due to bright light that shot his eyes. Then he grunted before move his hand and push himself to sit

As he sit, he take moment to relax his body first as it really feel sore. He never feel this sore other than when he at old age but it because he only life because he got energy from Gedo Mazo! He practically already dead that time and only live from energy of Gedo Mazo

He slowly open his eyes again and find himself in... Forest?

Yeah, he in middle of forest

He blinked in confusion. Now even if it hazy in his memory but he sure Pure Land is not like this when he died in first time

Slowly he push himself to stand with grunt. He stretch his muscle a bit to ease the stiff and pain he felt, cracking his necks few times he began to observe his surrounding

'Where am I?' He thought, the tree around him also quite high than normal one

However he not given chance to observe more as his sense picked multiple presence that come to his position. And soon not long, he found himself surrounded by people who wearing black suit from all direction

'20 people... Strange... I don't sense any Chakra come from them... Now I sense it again, none of them possess one. In fact, they possess another energy...'

"It was a brat?" One man sneered

Madara eyes twitched. Brat? That man look not older than him so much! Sure he seems taller but that not give him right to call him brat!

"Why there brat in here?"

Another twitch

"I don't know, however it better if we bring him to Kokabiel-sama. This place is secluded, how did he come here is big question." Another man said before turned to Madara "Boy you better follow us now if you don't want get hurt."

Madara eyes narrowed when hearing that, did they just threatened him? HIM? The Uchiha Madara?! This man either very brave or too idiot for not knowing him

"And why I should come with you?" Madara sneered before he inwardly blinked, is it just him or his voice sounds too... Lighter?

"Because you love your life, now come or else!" The man to Madara slight surprise summon spear that created from light out of nothing. He blinked again, that clearly not using Chakra

He can think about anything later... For now...

"Idiot." Madara whispered before he become blur and deliver strong kick to the man middle chest

The man gasped before sended away, crashing multitude trees and immediately unconscious.

"Bastard! Kill him!"

Madara tilted his head and dodge spear that launched to him. He then move with speed that can't be seen by them and appear in middle of two of them. Jumping, he deliver dual spinning kick and hit away both mans head

Then he twist his body and dodge one swing attack before deliver lariat attack to his neck, knocking one man down. And he grab his leg before use the man as tool and swing it then throw him away and hit another enemy

He jumped and dodge two swing attack from behind and front before spin his body in air and deliver spinning kick to both attackers. As he plant his feet to the ground again he sense the rest of them attacking him, above, left, right, behind, and all direction

"We got you!"

"Die!"

Madara only let out sigh at the familiar words

"Pitiful."

The ground around him suddenly explode as numerous roots grow out like tentacle, the roots piercing all the fallen angel chest, killing all of them save for one who got pierced in stomach

He made that intentionally since he want to interrogate one of them. He stare to the survivor with blank look and with gesture of his hand, the root carry the survivor to front of his face

"Now... Let have a chat, shall we?." Madara said as his eyes flashed to red and his Sharingan alive

* * *

Present in Hyoudou residence

"I see... So the plan was to extract Asia Argento Sacred Gear..." Madara mused aloud as he sit with crossed leg

"Yes Madara-sama." Raynare confirmed with nod and the Uchiha hummed "The leader of this plan is Ariel..." She then showed the picture of a woman with long blue hair, green eyes and wearing red long sleeved shirt and black short skirt "She is 6 winged fallen angel that lead everything, she specialize in ice spell. There Calawarner, Dohnaseek and Mittelt too.." She said as she give the picture to Ise and Madara

"6 winged eh... That equal to High-class Devil... Is she rookie or experienced?" Ise asked

"She quite experienced, she one of commander in Kokabiel brigade before he revolt like this." Raynare informed and Ise let out grunt of impressed "She want Twilight Healing so it healed power will help her and fallen angel when Kokabiel plan to make war succeed.."

"I see... Then we have to stop them, simple like that. We can't have our new recruit to be killed..." Madara commented simply "When Asia Argento come?" He asked

"Tomorrow via train, 11.00AM..."

"That was quite soon." Ise commented with blink "So what our plan?"

Madara only silence for moment while hummed and rubbing his chin

"Raynare come with me tomorrow, we get that girl in station. Ise you clean the Church, and don't break your cover while doing that." Madara ordered

Raynare bowed and give words "Hai" while Ise let out feral grin hearing that. Oh yeah, he like that plan. Though it mean he must limit himself since his technique is one of most destructive in Akatsuki -not surprise seeing his status as Sekiryuutei- but hey! He at least finally got to act!

"Ise, how about your mission?" Madara asked

"Oh right, here." Ise toss him some folder and Madara caught it "I already write down the list of all Devils in there." He said and Madara open the folder before read it

After a moment of reading he let out slight interested emotion on his face

"Shinra and Himejima?" He rolled on his tongue and Raynare gasped slightly at the name before Madara smirked "Now, this is interesting. To think there someone who from two Great Families turned to Devil."

"Great Families? What's that?" Ise asked with blink and Madara give dull look to him

"Didn't I already give you information about Great Families before? Don't tell me you not hear my lecture." Madara asked with narrowed eyebrow make Ise pale a bit "It seems we will have little chat after this Ise, Raynare would you please elaborate?"

"H-Hai!" Raynare replied "Hyoudou-sama, Great Families is group of Human that possess unique power or their ancestor have good role in history for their own religion. For example, Himejima family is famous Onmyōji clan, they play quite role in Shinto Faction." She explained and Ise rubbed his chin while make understanding grunt

"Pendragon Family from Britain also one of them, their family like you know in history, specialize in knight and also have quite talented magician." Madara added with nod and Ise reminded to Mordred who working with Jeanne. He then read back the data before let out grin "Now, this is interesting. I never thought I will encounter the first Himejima dark secret..."

"Dark secret?" Ise asked and Madara in response showed the picture of Akeno

"This girl... She fallen angel hybrid right?" Madara pointed to her

"Yes..."

"This girl is not ordinary girl, she is Barakiel daughter."

Ise eyes widened in clear surprise at the statement while Raynare let out gasp of shock

"Barakiel daughter..." She murmured "Now if I remember, there conflict between Barakiel and Himejima family ten years ago." She stated as she remember that time was quite ruckus in Grigori

"And not just that, Himejima family also have quite accident. It was around four years ago, surely you know someone with name Slash Dog?" Madara stated

"Tobio Ikuse? The possessor of Canis Lykaon right? I've heard about him once when I go to mission." Ise responded, that man also one of people he wish to fight

"He also one top fighter in Grigori along with Vali, the Hakuryuukou. Both of them considered equal..." Raynare added her opinion, she notice Ise eyes twitched slightly at hearing Hakuryuukou name

"Tobio Ikuse, if you want to know her Grandmother Maiden name is Himejima. Himejima Ageha..." Madara said much to both his subordinate shock again hearing the news "Which make him actually Himejima Tobio, but that story for another time. Now back to track, this girl..." Madara eyes narrowed as he show the picture to Ise "Tell me... She seems familiar isn't it?"

Ise who stare at Koneko picture put thoughtful face while make hum. After moment of thinking he turn back to Madara

"Nope..." He said and Madara eyes become flat

"Black Cat..."

At that, Ise and Raynare eyes widened again but for different reason. Ise immediately know what Madara mean while Raynare know that **Kuroneko no Akatsuki (Black Cat of Rising Sun)** is one of ten main members of her current group

"What we going to do to her?" Ise asked in serious tone as he stare at Koneko

"Leave her be for moment, and now this boy." Madara then pointed to Kiba, there note 'Avenger' on below his picture "Care to share?"

"Nothing much, it was like old people said. Take one to know another one..." Ise shrugged simply and Madara hummed

"I guess I will check about them more from my own network." Madara said simply "Well I guess that's all for tonight. I will leave you two now, do whatever you want but I want you in here next morning 09:30AM sharp Raynare." Madara finished his order as he stand and leave the duo alone

Both of them stared at Madara figure who gone into upstairs and Raynare let out breath she hold. She must admit, Madara presence clearly unlike everyone who she ever meet. That man presence practically screaming power and dominance, she never felt such presence, not even from Azazel or Shemhaza

"Don't get too nervous."

Raynare blinked and turn to Ise who grinned while leaned on his sofa "Master maybe very strict and cold. But he good person to asked advice for ya know? Kinda like some General in War. He not always cold and he does have quite soft spot sometime." Ise explained with slight smile

"Oh..." Raynare responded in slight timid tone "I-I don't know about that..."

"Of course you don't, Madara-sama only close to Akatsuki main members." Ise chuckled make Raynare flustered slightly "What I try to say is, just relax. He won't kill you out of blue just because you make little mistake..." He stated 'But he will if his mood bad... Heck! I still remember he beat ten of us to the pulp and kill many normal subordinate because we fail one important mission.' He thought with sweatdrop

Raynare oblivious to the doom thought let out slight smile of relieve at his statement. "I see... Maybe I will try to make little conversation with him later. Is there anything I should know so I won't offend him or something I can give to him?" She asked

"Inarizushi, he like that stuff and don't give him roe. And..." Ise paused as he began to ponder more about Madara "Don't speak about his past, he very secretive. And DON'T speak about Shinto faction." He said sternly in last part "He hate them for some reason... And don't ask what, because that was secret."

Indeed, among all factions, Shinto is the most Madara hated. In his eyes, the name of Deity in there copy his technique and that more than enough to make them bad list in his book

Raynare only nodded at that since unsure how to response "Then how about you Hyoudou-sama? What your favorite food?"

"Me?" Ise pointed to himself "Well, I love Meat I guess. Steak, Yakiniku, Teriyaki, Burger and thing that related to beef. For fruit, I prefer Dragon Apple..." He said with shrug

"The one that produced in Underworld?" Raynare asked and Ise nodded

As the duo continue their conversation, they not aware Madara in above hearing them since the beginning.

Slight smile plaster on his face. As much he hate to admit it but he start to getting soft ever since enter this World. Perhaps because he finally break free from Curse of Hatred due to failure of his final plan. Oh don't get him wrong, he still will kill innocent without hesitate to reach his goal if necessary but now he at least can enjoy a moment like what Ise and Raynare went through

"Maybe now I'm more Human than I was..." He muttered before walk away to his room

* * *

Next day, 08:00AM

Ise cracked his both his knuckle as he stare at the Church not far from his position. He come early in morning because everyone still school now, Madara also create simple clone that transform into him and enter the school. So no one will be suspicious when he done with this Church

Gone his normal outfit, now it replaced by high collared black long sleeved shirt, top of it button open to reveal some part of his chest. He also wear long black leather jeans and boots, there red gauntlets for boxing on both his hands. He wear scarf that cover most his face

And finally, there symbol of Sharingan on back of his shirt. It was used as Akatsuki symbol in here rather than red cloud

'I won't need Balance Breaker, a simple Taijutsu and Magic will be enough to beat them all.' He thought as he stare at the gate, he then approach the church before sense there invisible Boundary Field that surround the place

Shrugging, he immediately entered and alarmed the people inside the church. He open the gate and enter it, as soon he did that he granted by view of exorcist that ready for him

"Before you ask, I'm lazy to explain why I'm here but I come here to kill you all. So now let's go to act rather than talk." Ise said to them before he inhale massive amount of air and then breath out wave of flames to the group

Many exorcists able to dodge just in time due to their instinct and battle experience. However many also not and the flame burn them immediately, turned them to ash. The flame Ise spew out not normal flame after all, it was Dragon Flame, flame that stronger than Phoenix flame

Ise immediately dashed, he appear in front of one exorcist and deliver heel kick to his face, crushing his skull and send him to crash to the furniture of church

He ducked under one exorcist that attempt to slash him and grab the exorcist robe before lift him up with one hand and throw him to another attacker. Then he bend his body and dodge two bullets that shoot at him, he dashed to the shooter with fast speed, reappear in front of them before grab both their heads and smack it to each other

Using the body, he lift it and use the exorcist body as shield just in time to cover him from numerous bullets that launched to him. He then jump away from the body and dropped to the ground with fast, he deliver axe kick to one shooter before kick another one

He then paused as he notice most exorcists now seems wary at him and they try to be very cautious to attack. Ise only smirked before both his hands engulfed in flames, make them tensed

"Tell Satan that Hyoudou Issei sent you there!" Ise declared before he extend both his fist **"Karyū no Yokugeki! (Fire Dragon's Wing Attack)"** He roared as he spin his body 360, the flames extended like whip and it formed into small hurricane flames that burn everything around him

The exorcists try to escape but they too close and all of them immediately engulfed in flames, turned to ash as soon the flame eat them

Ise observe his surrounding after he done, the flame he made already spreading and he only have 10 minutes max before this building collapse

'More than enough to kill them...' Ise thought as he start to walking, however his nose then caught something and he grinned

From the basement come out four figure, he immediately recognize them as Calawarner, Mittelt, Dohnaseek and the leader, Ariel. Each of them have their wing already sproud out from their back

"What bring you here, mongrel?" Ariel sneered and Ise merely silence "Not much talk aren't you? Well then let me send you to your doom!" A numerous magic circle appear above her and all of them shoot ice beam

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

As the ice hit Ise, Dohnaseek on Ariel side snorted "Over already? I knew we should hire stronger exorcist..." He said

"Can't be helped, we have to hire as low as possible to stay low and we only get Freed but now he's outside. That man always crazy like usual..." Mittelt grumbled

"You three... Attack him..." Ariel ordered

"What?" Calawarner blinked

FWOOOSH!

Suddenly flame explode from where the Ise stand before. The ice and everything around him vaporize under the heat, the Sekiryuutei appear unharmed from his location, not even dirt on his cloth and his scarf

There intense silence as Ise stare at them. His face is void of all emotion and only focus his gaze to Ariel. The fallen angel meet his gaze with narrowed eyes before it widened slightly and she immediately jumped

SLAAASH!

Ariel eyes widened as she see Dohnaseek, Mittelt and Calawarner explode in burst of blood, deep cut adorn their chest as they fall to the ground

'That... That air pressure! No... It enhanced in... Ki? His hand moved so fast that it created sharp wind and he use Ki to improve it power! This man...' Ariel stare at Ise from above as her wings flapped, there interested expression on her face "Who are you?" She demanded

"You may call me... **RyūŌji (Dragon Prince)**." Ise said "And I'm your executioner..." He stated before flame ignited in both his fists, he clap them together and send massive fireball to Ariel

The fallen angel eyes widened at the denseness and heat of the flame. She extend both palm and giant magic circle formed on it, a thick barrier of ice formed and it held against the flame

Then she separate both her palms and the flame dispersed, she stare down at Ise, her face is serious and there few sweat pour down from her forehead

"Dragon..." She muttered grimly "I never thought I will meet one in here. Why you come here?" She knew the situation as soon she find out this man is Dragon, he not to be underestimated

"As I said, I come here to kill you. My reason? I have been hired to rescue that girl..." Ise said simply make Ariel eyes widened

'Impossible! Who? Is it Vasco?! But Kokabiel-sama already make him lost that girl trail!' Ariel thought as he recall the wielder of Durandal "Then you should know Dragon, you come here only to meet your slayer!" She declared as suddenly dozens of blue icy spears and filled with light element formed behind her

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." Ise smirked before flame ignited from both his arms, engulf it until reach elbow

"IF you were me. Fortunately, I'm not you. Now die!" Ariel rain down the whole spears as it launched to Ise in below

Ise dashed from his position, he twist his body and bend it as he dodge the projectiles that rain down to him. He skidded as dodge the spear that impaled in front of him, rising his flaming hand, he destroy few spears that almost hit him

He flipped as he dodge a wave of ice beam that shooted by Ariel before his flaming hand blazing, with quick he brought his hand and swing it, sending wave of flame that soar to Ariel and cut through the fallen angel attack

Ariel flap her wings and she dodged however Ise already anticipated this. His elbow and leg explode in flames, boosting his speed, he appear in front of unprepared fallen angel and deliver strong thrust to her face

The attack hit Ariel straight, she swear she can feel her jaw just broken as she soar down and fall to the ground. However Ise not done, he gather flames in both his hand and it swirl around it

**"Karyū no Rasenbakufū (Fire Dragon's Spiralling Blast)"** He send down massive of swirling sphere of blazing flame down to Ariel

The fallen angel who just stand had wide eyes before her World turned to bright flame

BOOOOOOOOM!

* * *

Unknown Location

Meanwhile in another side of the World, where it was bright and shine in Japan this side is filled with darkness and light from moon. There group of people that surround two figures

These group wearing noble robes and garment that show they are nobility but most thing that caught normal people eyes is the black bat wing that sprout from their back

The two people that they surround is man and girl...

The man is quite tall. He have long blue spiky hair that tied into ponytail and reach below his shoulder, red eyes and wearing armor that resemblance of hunter, but is free of the full-body tights. On his hand is long red crimson spear

The girl is short, almost like 10 year old girl. She has blue eyes and long black hair with a fringe and long bangs either side of her face. She wearing black lolita outfit with a black parasol. She carrying little fan on her left hand

However despite the difference of the two there one thing that same about them. There symbol of certain red eyes that only possessed by Uchiha in their outfit

"**Ryōken no Akatsuki (Hound of Rising Sun), ******Ō**jo Kūgeki no Akatsuki (Queen Void of Rising Sun)**. Today is the last day you two interfere with our plan!" The leader of the Devil group stated sternly

Ryōken, the blue haired man only chuckled "Eh? The last devil from your faction also said same thing, but here I am live and they dead." He said simply "So, how you find us anyway? I'm sure we hide ourselves pretty well, our escape plan also flawless." He asked to the group curiously as if they are old friend rather enemy

"How we find out is none of your business! Now die!" The leader growled before he shoot demonic energy to the spearman

However just before the attack can hit, suddenly both Ryōken and Ōjo gone as if they never there thus the attack got one of his allies instead

"They gone!"

"Where are they?!"

"There!"

One devil pointed to some direction and they turn to see the two of Akatsuki members not far from their position

"You know I can deflect that attack without problem right?" Ryōken asked

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not in mood to fight if you wish to brawl against those peasant you can do it by yourself Dog." Ōjo scoffed and Ryōken laughed

"Ah, Ojou-chan you so cold!"

THWACK!

"Ite! Oi chibi! What's that-"

THWACK!

"Mind your words Dog, I never said I allow you to call me like that." Ōjo warned and Ryōken only rolled his eyes "Then again, giving your ancestor status I shouldn't surprise seeing your manner like Dog too."

"Whatever, give me few seconds and I will finish this." He said as he step forward while twirling his lance "And don't call me dog!" He snarled

"Dog..." Ōjo repeated like it normal tittle and Ryōken grumbled under his breath

"What you waiting for?!" The Leader barked "Attack them!" He pointed to the spearman. But to his shock, the blue haired man already gone 'What? Where is-'

SQUELCH!

Pain suddenly hit his chest as blood spurt out from his mouth, he turned down and see the crimson lance sprout out from his chest

'I-Impossible... So... Fast...'

Ryōken pull out his lance while kicking the leader body away. He send grin to all devils who stared at him with shock

"Kill him!"

All Devils immediately shoot large demonic blast, it come from everywhere like rain and the numbers even also large. However Ryōken not even intimidated, he only grip his lance more tight, crimson blood aura leaked from the spear and he grinned

He then rise his lance before hold it in horizontal stance and twirl it like helicopter rotor blade. All the numerous and countless attack blocked, deflected, destroyed and negated as the spearman hold his ground

And with single swing, the final attack is gone. His grin become more feral as his red eyes seems glowing "My turn..."

With speed that impossible for Human, Ryōken launched himself to the group, he appear in middle of the group before deliver spinning slash, slicing one devil in two. Then he ducked and deliver uppercut slash to another before he disappear in blue flash again

Ōjo watching her partner from far massacre the whole group. The number is quite many, there hundred of them at least but none of their attack able to hit Ryōken, they all went down one by one with fast like sheep that goes to slaughter house

She only grunted while open her fan and wave herself, this place really start to hot and bore her. She want to go their base with fast

Her eyes then caught there few of Devil who wanted to escape by summoning magic circle and she made noise with her tongue, her cute and beauty face adorned by scowl

She snap close her fan and suddenly the teleportation magic circle that used by Devil glowing before it turned to purple and suddenly numerous dark violet chain come out from it, piercing the devils that try to escape

"Who give you permission to leave, mongrel?" Ōjo asked with slight sneer "You dare to come and waste my time then try to escape that easy?" She said in cold tone "Heh, may your remains lightened my mood." She stated before she click her fingers

Suddenly the glowing purple magic circle glowing more bright before it explode in dark hole. Ryōken who in middle of slicing his enemy had wide eyes before jump away as the black hole suddenly pull all the remaining devils who now screaming and try to flee

But the gravity is too strong, one devil stab his fingers to ground to prevent from absorbed but even the ground itself fly and also sucked to the hole

As all devils gone, the black hole also slowly gone and what remain is only large crater as if the ground in that place before never exist

"Oi, oi! You said you didn't want to fight?!" Ryōken growled "Warn me if you want to pull something like that!"

"Hmph! You taking your time too long Dog. I want to go back and enjoy warm bath already and I had no intention to be delayed more than this." Ōjo scoffed as she see Ryōken approach her while put back his lance on his back

"You really spoiled brat aren't you? Man why can't I got Ise as my partner." Ryōken sighed as he really wish he partnered with Ise who sadly now in private mission from his boss

THWACK!

"Ouch!"

"Hmph! Do you think I wish to stay with you, I, myself also wish to be with Hyoudou than you. Or that Holy Maiden of Virgin is better.." Ōjo snorted after hit the man with her fan

"You and your obsession, why the hell you want to be with Ise so much?" Ryōken growled while rubbing the lump on his head

"Fool. Don't assume I have romantic feeling to that man." She scoffed "While I won't deny Hyoudou company not bad but I only want him as my pet. Heavenly Dragon is majestic being after all, it was a beast that represent power and aura of dominance!" She spoke with clear awe "And such animal only proper for Queen like me. I will put collar to him one day and make him call me his Queen!" Maju declared with haught expression make Ryōken rolled his eyes

'This is why I hate Babylonia...' He grumbled in his mind, really this girl arrogance and haughtiness she express is something else. She only slight humble to Madara and SEE the keyword only "SLIGHT" not humble fully

"Come, Dog! We will take teleportation, I want my milk bath now. Walking in this disgusting World that filled with mongrel and filth will corrupt my skin..."

"Yeah, yeah Chibi-chan." He said with sigh, really. If he not take vacation this girl attitude going to kill him one day

THWACK!

"Ouch!"

Oh yeah, Ryōken really going to take vacation. A little visit to Ise will be good perhaps...

* * *

**Yeps! Done in here!**

**As you all can see how Madara come here will be explained in each chapter, it will be shown at the beginning of fic**

**And yes! His body regressed, there reason for that but it will be explained later**

**Like I said, Madara will be anti-hero and anti-villain. However that doesn't mean he instantly going to be bad guy, in final moment before he died he free from Curse of Hatred and realize the error of his path, it marked in wikia after all.**

**As for Himejima and Shinra problem, its not OC but it from Cannon. It from SLASHDOG novel that told the story about Tobio Ikuse**

**Ise way to fight, it similar like Natsu from Fairy Tail. However he only use that style if he not use Boosted Gear, so it not his main weapon**

**And there question from ahsoei about extracted Boosted Gear. It will be answered later, however one thing you must know that make Ise survive through extraction is not hard thing for someone like Madara**

**And there also one of you who asking is this fic will focus to Ise or Madara. Keep reading and you will find the answer about that xD**

**And three members of Akatsuki revealed! One is Kuroka! Second, descendant of Cú Chulainn! But who the other one?! That girl arrogance remind us to someone eh?! But who is she actually?! Hahahaha!**

**Next chapter will be meeting with Asia, and Devils reaction to destruction that Ise caused**

**Stay tune on the line! Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review**

**Ja Ne! XD **

* * *

**Akatsuki member :**

**Mordred Pendragon**

**Jeanne**

**Hyoudou Issei**

**Descendant of Cú Chulainn, Ryōken no Akatsuki (Hound of Rising Sun)**

**Descendant of ?**?**?**?**?, ****Ōjo Kūgeki no Akatsuki (Queen Void of Rising Sun)**

***Hidemoto (Descendant of Abe no Seimei)**

***Lu Bu (Descendant of original Lu Bu)**

**Kuroka the Black Cat**

**?**

**?**

*** = Maybe will become members**


	4. Investigation

**Chapter 3. ****Investigation**

* * *

Madara stare at the screen in front of him with thoughtful face as his Sharingan blazing in power, mesmerizing the data and everything the screen displayed. Surrounding him is countless dead body and blood of people he slaughtered to get the data

It been few months ever since he find himself placed in this new... World...

He must said he find himself surprise, no. Not the existence of this new World bt surprise to find out he still alive after Juubi extracted from him

How did that happen?

His memory actually little blur after Kaguya take over his body but he still able to put the puzzle together when the Goddess fighting Uzumaki and one of his own descendant

And not just that, apparently his body regressed into teenager, a 15 years old teenager! No wonder those fallen angel call him brat that time

His only theory is maybe the remnant of Kaguya power inside him is the one who responsible for this, that is the most logical explanation

Fortunately, despite his body and age got regressed he still maintain his power. He still have all his ability and Chakra reserve. But there little problem

He can't use Rinnegan...

Not permanent thankfully but it seems his power quite depleted than the original. Whenever he use the Eyes of Sage it take quite amount of his power and it larger than usual

Nonetheless, for him it only little drawback

And now about this World...

This World unlike his... Human in here is weak and veeeery, mind you very weak. Civilian in his own World maybe can become one of best martial artist in here

After the research he find out this World didn't possess Chakra... That's the reason why Human in here is weak and also there no Bijuu...

No Bijuu, but Madara concluded Shinju does exist in here...

Giving Shinju nature as Primordial Being that responsible for the creation the World where he living in, he concluded similar thing happen in here

But there difference in this World and his

He don't know how it work since his information incomplete but apparently the Shinju in this World become alive by itself and split, thus giving born to new being that similar like Bijuu

Those entity called Gods in here...

He snorted a bit at that...

Those Gods in his eyes only Bijuu who more smart than normal... And also taking humanoid form...

And the group of bird man he encounter in first. They called fallen angel, an entity that birthed from God of Bible, they are the entity that supposed to display purity and kindness

But they fall into dark side, thus becoming what they are now...

And once again, Madara proved his theory is right. There no one is perfect, even entity like angel can fallen

Whenever there is light, there are shadow. That was absolute and WILL be always become absolute law in the World, doesn't matter what universe or World is it, that law and principle will always exist

Back to track, the Human in this World actually not that defenseless. Apparently the God of Bible decide to give them a gift, something called Sacred Gear

That was something that perk his interest, right now Madara want nothing but to gain information about this World

He still not sure what he should do in this new World seeing his dream actually nothing but a dream...

He don't know what to do in here, however he know one thing is he need to gain information first, knowledge is power after all and before he decide what he want to do, he have to gather as much as information he know

"Holy Grail... Longinus that able to give the information about life and death..." Madara read the data from the computer in front of him, smirk slowly adorn his face. He found it, something that will give all the information he should know. He finally found his targer, for now all he need is to find the possessor of this thing

And for someone like him, he sure he will find it without much problem. With Rinnegan that capable to stole information in people mind like google in internet, he sure it just matter of time before he find his target

His chuckle echoed in the dark place where he stood, the chuckle vibrate through the whole room and if one who know Madara hear it, they will know that laugh never have good intention

* * *

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." Ise smirked before flame ignited from both his arms, engulf it until reach elbow

"IF you were me. Fortunately, I'm not you. Now die!" Ariel rain down the whole spears as it launched to Ise in below

Ise dashed from his position, he twist his body and bend it as he dodge the projectiles that rain down to him. He skidded as dodge the spear that impaled in front of him, rising his flaming hand, he destroy few spears that almost hit him

He flipped as he dodge a wave of ice beam that shooted by Ariel before his flaming hand blazing, with quick he brought his hand and swing it, sending wave of flame that soar to Ariel and cut through the fallen angel attack

Ariel flap her wings and she dodged however Ise already anticipated this. His elbow and leg explode in flames, boosting his speed, he appear in front of unprepared fallen angel and deliver strong thrust to her face

The attack hit Ariel straight, she swear she can feel her jaw just broken as she soar down and fall to the ground. However Ise not done, he gather flames in both his hand and it swirl around it

"**Karyū no Rasenbakufū (Fire Dragon's Spiralling Blast)**" He send down massive of swirling sphere of blazing flame down to Ariel

The fallen angel who just stand had wide eyes before her World turned to bright flame

BOOOOOOOOM!

* * *

Earlier before the battle in Church, Kuoh Academy

Rias Gremory are depressed and bored...

The reason?

She can't find good peerage for match against Raiser...

She knew the day of her wedding with Raiser is near. She really wish to not marry him. It because she still didn't want to married. She still young.. Too young, heck she still want to to become college student!

She had dream! And if she married Raiser, she won't be able to reach her dream!

What did her parents think to betroth her with Raiser is beyond her mind!

If Raiser is decent guy like his big brother Ruval at least she won't have problem. But Raiser is the problem...

He are arrogant, bastard, prick, and playboy! She sure he want to marry Rias because only lusting over her body and her status as Gremory! He only see her as trophy! Nothing more nothing else

But despite how she hate the condition, she knew fighting against Raiser in her current condition is loss. Raiser is strong and never lose in Rating Game this far, save for two times and it because he let his opponent win rather

The only one who stand a chance against him in his generation probably only Sairaorg, she sure of that. Not to mention the number of his peerage also surpass her

Her only hope is Hyoudou Issei

It was big gamble and risk to her... When she hear there activity from fallen angel that want to check on high level Sacred Gear, she immediately try to find their target and she find out it was Hyoudou Issei

Hyoudou Issei by any mean is only normal student in Kuoh Academy. Heck, she not even know he exist until just recently - few weeks ago when she check on student list she found Ise is transfer student in his first year -

And it proved true when she order Koneko to check on him, there something inside him that suppressed or sleeping which mean it must be him

With that she began to form plan. No doubt the fallen angel will try to kill him, and after that done she will be there to resurrect her after he dead

Sound manipulative?

Well... While she hate it but she actually don't have any choice... She really wish it won't come to like this but she need strong peerage to beat Raiser...

She make a promise after the plan launched and succeed she will make Ise comfortable as possible as she can in order to atone what she did

Beside she is devil, it not like they pure creature in first place after all

She predict it either yesterday or today, Ise will be killed today mostly. Yesterday maybe the fallen angel little busy but she had no doubt today they will act

BOOOM!

A sudden explosion from far immediately make the whole student including Rias surprise and some even let out shriek. They all immediately turned their attention to window and see... A smoke that spew out in some place, it was far but still able to be seen from the distance not to mention their class in top floor

"What the hell?!"

"What's that?!"

"Terrorist attack?!"

Murmur and whisper from students erupted, some even stand and open the window to get clearer view to see the explosion itself. It wasn't long that student began to slight panic

The teacher in class who seeing this immediately act to calm the students "Everyone! Calm down! That explosion is far from here! There won't be any problem so sit back to your place!"

It take some time but the students begrudgingly go back to their seats, however Rias and other that aware of supernatural being existence did not move their gaze back to teacher, they keep their gaze focus to explosion

It was not bomb... But it was an attack. It filled with energy, not a mundane technology or simple weapon...

It only mean one thing... Someone entering their territory and cause ruckus openly...

Rias cast glance to Akeno, Sona and Tsubaki. The three of them look back at her and they give each other nod before casting illusion to the whole class. Afterward they order their own familiar to replace them for moment and gone to where the explosion occurred

* * *

With Madara

It wasn't surprising for Madara to see Raynare actually sleep in here tonight so she can go with him early, apparently the fallen angel not quite morning person. So she afraid she will late thus sleep in their place

He or Ise doesn't have problem with that, Hyoudou Residence is 2-story house after all and have 6 bedrooms. Raynare can use one of them if she want, which she did

So here is he now. Sitting in dining room while drink his tea and read some folder that he get from his spy network about Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri, followed by their peerage

It wasn't hard to gain data about them seeing his spy is quite deep in all faction side. Sharingan proved very useful after all, this World Genjutsu is not as high as his World

If there another person who possess Sharingan in this World, he/she will be very known. No doubt about that

* * *

In another DxD universe, certain brother of pervert Sekiryuutei sneezed

* * *

Madara must admit, Sirzechs Lucifer called as strongest Monster in Devil side is for nothing. That man really know how to play, even he playing another Devil live.

Madara notice, when people talk about Devil. The Maou that crossed in all faction mind, is no other than Sirzechs Gremory. And Madara also admit that man is clearly Monster on his own level, that man is Devil despite his current peaceful behavior

But that not make Madara afraid to him... Because Madara himself know, that he is Monster that bigger than the Crimson Satan. They maybe born in same era, era when people in War but Madara era have bigger Monster

One must said, there no cruelest and more rude Monster, than Human...

But those Monster never exist in here... It because they cut down, by Gods and another being

But in his World?

There no Gods or limiter...

The only Humanity in those Monster in his World, is only their form. But their heart is even crueler than Bijuu

This... Only matter of time... He can see it how to make Rias Gremory peerage one by one perish to his hand if he want, he can see the multiple button that filled his table. Oh yes, one button and he will get one of them with ease, heck! He even can make Rias hate her own brother

Serafall Leviathan... Despite her kind and childish nature, she, herself also Monster. The Devil now maybe peaceful but they still Monster under those peaceful skin, Madara can see all that

No one in old generation after death of God of Bible is innocent, no matter how kind they are. Even Archangel Michael himself is not as kind and pure people think

And like Rias, Madara can push many button and make Sona hate Serafall if he want. Its not hard after all, Devil make big mistake in raising their children, a VERY big one mind you. And because of that, Madara can see it. A revolt of the current generation against old one could happen if someone hit the right button

And Madara know which button he should push to make that happen

But he won't do that, he still need them to exist after all for his own benefit. So he will let them for moment, he already have spy inside them, a very strong spy that no one will think he/she is spy. He can't imagine how every Devil will react when find out who his spy is

Ah, he out of his track again. The reason why he not destroy Devil now is because he have another prey

Khaos Brigade...

That organization born few years before Madara come to this World. It was quite small that time, only few who support it but now it become big one.

Madara doesn't afraid even to this called Infinite Dragon, or Dragon God, Ophis. In his eyes, it only another Bijuu. And what he do to Bijuu?

He turn them to his bitch... And that time, there 9 of them against him, alone. So why he must afraid to only one Bijuu?

That was ridiculous beyond any measure

But what make Madara interested is, there shadow that hide under that organization. A shadow that quite dark... And that shadow is the real leader of Khaos Brigade

Ophis only symbol but it not the leader, this shadow are

Rizevim Livan Lucifer...

The Son of the True Lucifer. The original Lucifer...

Anyway, that story for another time. Now he have to decide, will he plant his seed to Gremory family or not? And there factor of Kuroka little sister too, no doubt the Black Cat will want to have her sister in their group

Not to mention there this Gasper Vladi, a Dhampir who possess Forbidden Balor View and also childhood friend of Valerie, the possessor of Holy Grail

Oh yeah... This peerage actually is treasure...

But stealing from Rias Gremory who is sister of Sirzechs Lucifer will make them become big target

And again, since when Madara Uchiha afraid to them?

Well, he decide to think about it later. Now he better to pick mission and target for his boys and girls who now waiting in their HQ

"Madara-sama..."

Madara glanced up from his folder, staring at Raynare who just awake and wearing casual cloth, bowing to him. He give grunt of acknowledgement to the fallen angel

Raynare stared at Madara with slight pink adorn her face, she murmured good morning in meek manner before went to kitchen "I-Is there something I can made for you?" She asked her superior

"Offer that when you wake early." Madara replied bluntly make the girl grimaced

"Sorry..." She muttered, while she still remember what Ise said yesterday but doing it directly is still something else! Ah, speaking about Ise "Umm, where Hyoudou-sama?" She asked

"Go to the Church, he will take care of them... He will be quick, probably already fin-"

BOOOOM!"

Madara stopped when he hear voice of explosion from far away, he also feel Ise power spike for moment and his eyes twitched

Raynare also display surprise look as she immediately went to backyard and see there smoke far from their place and she noted it come from church direction

"That Boy..." Madara sighed as he rub his temple, he should know Ise will cause large damage. It was his nature after all, he one of army destroyer in Akatsuki so of course there will be destruction wherever he fight

"That's Hyoudou-sama?" Raynare asked in slight surprise

"Among Akatsuki main members, Ise is one of members that caused large destruction. All his technique mostly is aimed to kill an army or larger opponent, it wasn't surprise since he is Sekiryuutei..." Madara said simply "If you wish to do something, go make food for that Boy and meet him in his school. After that meet me in station..." He suggested

"A-Ah?! O-Okay!" Raynare stammered a bit and Madara grunted in Uchiha manner

He don't care about her, not even a bit. But at least he can enter her to special normal pawn, she after all is one of few who willing to join Akatsuki without their mind broken by him in Tsukuyomi World

* * *

With Ise

Hyoudou Issei stare at the ruin of the Church in front of him

There nothing to explain in the scenery he currently see save for destruction

And it all because he went overboard...

Again...

"Madara-sama won't be pleased..." He muttered with grimace, oh yeah. He can imagine it already, the Uchiha Ancestor stare down at him, his eyes blazing red with his arms crossed

He hold the urge to shudder at the image. He knew he actually should not destroy the whole Church like this. The Three Faction no doubt going to check on this.

**[You better leave now while you can...]** Ddraig reminded his host [Seriously, if you will destroy this Church in the end at least use my power.] He stated

'That's not the point!' Ise retorted "Urk! I have to leave now, damn! Rias Gremory and all Devils will be here in no time. I have to go back to school!" He grumbled before he leaving

And it was true, five or ten minutes as soon he leaving the Devils come and check on the Church

* * *

Later, after school

Ise whistling while he on his way to go home. There nothing much happen today after his fight in Church other than Raynare who give him bento box before departed back to go to station to take Asia

The Devils in Kuoh Academy also appear to be slight suspcious on him but it reduced since they apparently see him also in school at same time when he the attack occur

He still don't know why Madara want to stay low. Akatsuki already have conflict with Three Faction before, and the people of Khaos Brigade who spying on the Three Faction no doubt already warned them about their existence

As he arrive in his home, he pull out the key and unlock the door. He enter to it and yell "I'm home!" before remove his shoes

"Welcome home Hyoudou-sama!"

Ise turned and see Raynare wearing pink t-shirt with white skirt along with apron "How school Hyoudou-sama?"

"Boring as usual. I just want to go to mission or somewhere else..." Ise sighed while grumbling

"Well, it can't be helped. I, myself also know how boring espionage mission.." Raynare chuckled in understanding manner "Umm... By the way, Ise-sama... Is she-"

"Mittelt save..." Ise cut her with grunt "I hurt her, but not too fatal. I already edit her memory too about my appearance. There nothing to worry..." He said and Raynare let out sigh of relieve

"I'm glad..." Raynare whispered "Among our group, Mittelt is the youngest and she only become fallen angel because she birthed from one. She actually good girl but due to our environment..."

Ise merely stare at Raynare with impassive face. Last night, she asked him to spare one fallen angel, Mittelt. She asked personally because she knew if Madara get her hand on Mittelt, there big chance the girl will be killed

According to Raynare, Mittelt actually innocent one. She didn't know they work for Kokabiel, she still think they work under Kokabiel order. That was quite sad actually, and Mittelt apparently also maybe one or two years younger than him

He already send Mittelt back to Grigori via magic circle teleportation and she will arrive directly in Azazel place. That will made the girl got protected by the Governor himself and unlike Raynare who already too deep in Akatsuki, Mittelt still has her chance

"For fallen angel... You clearly something..." Ise remarked and Raynare chuckled

"My wing not always black Hyoudou-sama..." Raynare murmured with bitter tone make Ise grunted in acceptance

"This maybe personal, but what Sin that make you fall?" Ise asked and Raynare stiffened a bit "Just short version not need to share it too deep." He added

Raynare seems feel uncomfortable for moment as she see Ise gaze to her. Her past is something that she never like to talk, but there something about Ise that make her seems believe in him

After moment of considering she stare at Ise eyes with distance look "I fell to revenge..." She said with bitter tone make Ise eyes widened "Me, and him not lover. We only friend... He are normal Youkai, a simple two tailed Yōko. Our meeting was pure coincidence, angel wasn't often to go out from Heaven. So when I go outside I talk and be friend with him. The short version, one day a group of onmyōji and priest try to exterminate him just because there some plague in their land. They was think it was my friend who responsible... And I..."

"Stop..." Ise cut her make she stare at him with surprise "I already get the story. Not need to explain it further.." He said, he can see Raynare feel uncomfortable the moment she near the ending and Ise while can kill people in cold blood but if he at least still have his own moral code and will follow it if the situation not so urgent

"Thank you Hyoudou-sama." Raynare said gratefully

"I didn't do anything, you not need to thank me." Ise simple response "By the way, that Asia Argento girl..." He trailed as he notice Raynare sad face, and it take moment for Ise before he understand "So Madara-sama told her..."

Raynare give sad nod at Ise statement, she let out slight sigh as she recall the girl broken face "After we arrive in here, Madara-sama immediately told her the truth about the death of the God..."

Ah yes, that also one thing that surprise even Ise. Christian and Catholic, those religion is no doubt the biggest in the World and the God of Bible is very famous for giving birth to many thing, including Human. It was no doubt for Ise that God of Bible could be considered as one of Strongest Being in this World

To think he is dead is very surprise. Ise can imagine how broken the loyal follower of God when they find out about this. The almighty God is dead, who even going to think such thing will happen?

"Where is Madara now?" Ise asked

"Oh, about that. He went off somewhere to interrogate someone..." Raynare said and Ise blinked

"What happen?"

"When we take Asia, apparently Madara-sama sense someone following the girl. He immediately capture the culprit and find out it was Devil." Raynare explained "I don't know, his name is Diodora or something like that. After Madara-sama put him under sleep he went and hide that Devil. After that he tell the truth and everything to Asia before went and interrogate the Devil."

Ise who hearing that can't help but let out shudder. Oh yeah, Madara is utterly and very magnificent in interrogating someone. Whatever happen to person he capture, they will spill out everything

Either it from pain or got their soul removed, unfortunately for the victim Madara prefer the first one

'I pray to whatever Deity, Demon God and Deceased Satan may Madara have mercy on that poor Devil.' Ise thought as he sent silent pray for the person that currently captured by Madara

**[I'm very tempted to said "Amen" but I know it wouldn't do anything. Not even God can save that poor Devil soul the moment Madara got his hand on him...]** Ddraig commented with solemn tone as he knew well what kind of person Madara is

"I agree my friend, I agree...' Ise responded with nod and give mental pat to his partner "And the nun... where is she now?" Ise asked after moment of silence

"In her room, the one near mine." Raynare answered and Ise grunted before began to walk away "Wait, Hyoudou-sama-"

"Ise..." Ise cut her again "You may call me by my name. Using Hyoudou remind me of my... Deceased parent and family so please use Ise." He said

"H-Hai! Ise-sama, I-I suggest to leave her alone. I already talk with her and I think she got the point. Madara-sama also give her talk but..."

At Raynare grimace look Ise also can't help but put blanched expression. Madara is not a person who give sympathy and become father figure with ease, even for him Ise only see Madara as strict mentor. True there bond between them but he wouldn't said Madara is his father figure

"I get it... Knowing him, he will said "I know it was sad and I can understand that, however you must know this World not just black and white. Not all bad deed will result good and it also worked the opposite"." Ise quoted Madara as his face comically morphed to Madara, one his bang cover his eye and Raynare have to put her hand to her mouth while holding laugh

"I-It similar. But I think he will put face like this..." Raynare then use her magic and her hair become spiky with one bang frame over her left eye "Boy, stop doing stupid thing and get back to jour objection." She stated in Madara-like tone make Ise snickered

"Raynare, where that Boy?" Ise take Madara tone again while speaking

"I don't know Boy, why don't you ask Jeanne?" Raynare responded while also mimicking Madara

"Hn! Ask her for me, I have something to do other than contact that girl."

"Oh? And what is that? Something more important than my order?"

"I have my own business. Now stop questioning me Boy!"

"Why should I?! You not Madara! You just pretender!"

"And the real Madara will get mad if you two keep playing like bunch of fools."

Raynare and Ise let out squeak while jumping when they hear the owner of the voice they mimicked stand not far from them with stoic face and narrowed eyebrow as he staring at them, arm crossed and his face clearly said he not amused

"M-Madara-sama!" Raynare sqeuaked "This is misunderstanding!"

"Y-Yeah!" Ise stuttered "W-We mimicking another people yeah! I-Its not you! Really!"

Madara only keep staring at them and their gaze clearly told them he still not amused

"Boy, come with me. We will have little chat about being destructive and last night about you ignoring my lecture." Madara called and Ise paled "Raynare, I will talk to you too after this so don't think you escape that easy."

Needless to say, when Madara done with them they clearly learn why they fear him in first place

* * *

Meanwhile with Devils, in Gremory Estate at Kuou City

"This is not good..." Rias muttered with stress on her tone

Thing not go according to her plan

Someone or something just attacking the Church along wil the fallen angel. When they arrive they didn't able to get anything other than the attack caused by flame, a very, very hot one she suggest

With the fallen angel destroyed now, her hope to get Ise to her peerage down to 50%! Since Ise won't be killed she couldn't 'save' him and turn him to Devil! There very big chance Ise will refuse to joing her on his own will! No one want to sold their soul to Devil!

Whilte true they changed to better but the image of Devil is still bad, very bad in fact. Look Kiyomi Abe, she is proof of that! She knew the Devil is not as harsh as in past but she still didn't wish to join!

And what chance Ise who don't know anything will join her?! The moment he heard Devil, she already can imagine the boy will freak out

She cursed whoever attack the Church! She really is! She was thinking it could be Ise, however it turned down when she find out the boy was in school in whole time

True it could be familiar but Koneko sense the aura indeed belong to Ise and it was the real one so Ise clearly out of picture

So who the one that did it?

It was impossible for Devils to have been done it. This is her and Sona territory, they will aware if another Devil come and do such thing, wiping out the entire Fallen Angel in this city is clearly dangerous act. Attacking someone in her area can mean provoke the whole Fallen Angel and there will be War!

Then what about Exorcists? No, no matter how much they hate the Fallen, they would never go so far by destroying the whole church. In their belief, church still house of God even if it abandoned one!

Another Fallen Angel perhaps? Or conflict within? Sure they can sense trail of large amount of light magic in that place before. One of them perhaps rebel to each other and caused that explosion

Maybe... That probably the most possible scenario that could happen

Or... There someone outside of the Three Factions...

She let out sigh while rubbing her temple. As much she love to investigate this more but she have bigger problem now, which include about certain phoenix devil

She don't know what to do anymore now...

"Tomorrow... Tomorrow I will approach him directly.." Rias murmured "This is the only chance... If I can't... Then I'm doomed..."

* * *

Meanwhile in unknown location, Akatsuki HQ

Ryōken whistled as he sit in living room while eating his snack. He just got home last night along with the little Chibi Queen, the Chibi Queen immediately went to her room and take her bath while he go and sleep

While in Japan is night, now in their place is morning so he just wake up and having morning snack

"Cahir-kun? Is that you?"

Ryōken, or the revealed person who named Cahir **(A/N : Cahir meaning "Warrior" in Irish)**. Turned to see a woman around 20. She have pale milky skin, dark purple eyes, long blonde hair that braid down reach below her knee and wearing long blue PJ pants with jacket

"Yo, Jeanne! Morning!" Cahir greeted to the holder spirit of Holy Virgin Maiden

"Morning Cahir-kun, I don't know you already back from your mission." Jeanne greeted back

"Well, I just finished last night. I was plan to take camp and sleep outside but that little Queen persist to go back too fast." Cahir grumbled and Jeanne giggled a bit as she went to kitchen and made some tea

"Don't be like that, Semiramis-chan not that bad." Jeanne said

"Said that when she try to curse you to her void dimension..." Cahir grumbled and Jeanne smiled in slight amusement

"You should know Cahir-kun, despite Semiramis-chan bad attitude, she very loyal to person she think as friend. She also have her moment..." Jeanne said as she defended the descendant of Queen of Babylonian

Cahir didn't reply and only eat his snack while keep mumbling under his breath about tsundere Chibi and spoiled brat

"Do you want some drink Cahir-kun?" Jeanne offered

"Well... I guess you can give me milk tea..." Cahir answered and Jeanne nodded as she began her work "Where Mordred?"

"She still sleeping, you know she not early person right?" Jeanne smiled as she walk to Cahir and give him his drink which the Irish man gladly take it

"Hmm... So, anyone else return other than us?" Cahir asked

"Well... There Lingqi-chan and Zhao-kun, when we arrive few days ago they just want to leave. Madara-sama send them to investigate one of Khaos Brigade base. Something about Hero Faction..." Jeanne answered and Cahir make whistle

"Damn! Why the hell those two always get exciting mission?!" Cahir complained as he also wish to get exiciting mission, the last one is good. But it just a peon and cannon fodder

"It because they are true warrior,unlike you Dog."

Cahir mood getting darker as he hear familiar voice while Jeanne beamed and turned to see Semiramis wearing black dress with her umbrella come down from upstairs

"Semiramis-chan!" Jeanne greeted

"Morning to you too, Holy Maiden." Semiramis greeted back with nod "And dog, you not greet your Queen?" She asked

"Why the hell I should greet you?! And stop calling me Dog you brat!"

THWACK!

"Such rude manner! Hmph! As expected from Dog, you have to learn more from Holy Maiden over here. She truly know her manner.." Semiramis chided and Jeanne giggled, amused at the duo antic

"I will make tea for you Semiramis-chan." She said as she parted to kitchen and Semiramis merely nodded

"Where that brute of Pendragon?" Semiramis asked

"Still sleeping." Cahir answered with shrug "You wake early, that was rare."

"A Queen can awake whenever she want!" Semiramis responded with her usual arrogant manner "I just wish to watch some movie that I follow until now, it clearly entertaining." She stated as she take remote of TV and turn the TV on

"And what is it? Dora the Explorer?" Cahir asked and as if responding, the moment Semiramis turn on the TV. Dora the Explorer immediately come out first, he can't help but snickered seeing this "Wow, look at that. The Gods must be answering your prayer!"

THWACK!

"Ouch! Damnit! Chibi!"

THWACK!

"Gugh!"

"Shut up Dog! This is not the thing I wish to watch!" Semiramis said with slight growl as she pressing the button on remote and look for the cchannel

At that time Jeanne finally finish with her drink as she appear from the kitchen carrying tea for the little Queen. The girl give grunt of acknowledge before take sip of it while Jeanne pull out her cell phone when notice there some message come

"Oh my. Looks like I will be needed in Japan.." Jeanne muttered while reading the message and that caught Cahir and Semiramis attention

"Japan? What's wrong in there?" Cahir asked

"I don't know, Madara-sama told me to come to Kuou Town. He said my presence needed to comfort some girl who apparently also is exile from Church." She said bitterly and Semiramis cute and beauty face marked with scowl

"Those hypocrite again? Let me guess. This exiled woman did something that Church can't control right?" Semiramis concluded and seeing Jeanne look she snorted "Hmph! Typical of those mongrels, they are nothing but liar and bunch of fool. I should erase their existence from my garden in begin with." She stated with crossed arm

Jeanne didn't bother to reply, butt here bitterness on her eyes and she keep reading the message before blush adorn her face

"I-Ise-kun w-will be there too!" She almost squeaked and again that caught the Irish spearman and chibi Queen attention

"Hyoudou in there?! Isn't he on long term mission?" Cahir asked

"Y-Yeah. Madara-sama said he went undercover as student.."

At that, Cahir immediately burst into laugh while Semiramis face adorned by smirk of amusement

"I see, poor my little dragon. Madara really love to torture him..." Semiramis chuckled. "So when you going?"

"I-I guess I-I will go tomorrow..." Jeanne stammered a bit

"Aww, someone want to see her crush again." Cahir teased while make wolf whistle prompted blush on Jeanne face brightened

"Cahir-kun!" Jeanne whined and Cahir burst into another laugh

Deciding to save the girl from further embarrassment, Semiramis speak "Does his partner also go with him?"

At mention of Ise partner, Jeanne blush gone and for moment there strange emotion on her face before it replaced by her normal calm face

"No, Ise-kun is alone. Her partner meanwhile is on another long term mission." Jeanne said with slight smugness on her tone

"Ah good for you then Holy Maiden. This will be opportunity for you to get his attention." Semiramis smirked and Jeanne blush back to live "And you won't be alone, for I, Semiramis, Queen of the World shall go with you!" She declared

"E-Eh?!" Jeanne blurted in shock "B-But Madara-sama-"

"I shall deal with that man! Do not worry, he will approve my presence. Now let's go packing our stuff Holy Maiden, its time to go."

"Good!" Cahir added "I also going to go! I want to-"

"No Dog! You stay here with that Pendragon Brute, only I, and Holy Maiden shall go to my pet place." Semiramis interrupted

"But I want to meet Hyoudou too!" Cahir lamented "Why the hell I have to stay in here?!"

"Umm, Cahir-kun. You know Madara-sama won't like it if it too crowd right? Beside, I think you can have little spar with Mordred in here." Jeanne pointed

"Then tell this brat to -THWACK!- stay here! I will be the one who go!" Cahir said with slight pout, ignoring the lump on his head

Hearing that statement Jeanne and Semiramis stare at the descendant of Cú Chulainn like he had grown second head. And the spearman finally realize that he won't able to win this argument seeing Semiramis attitude

"Oh fine!" Cahir grumbled as his shoulder slumped prompting Semiramis to look smug until "Hey, you really want to watch Dora aren't you?" He pointed to the TV that have Dora program while grinning to the chibi Queen

THWACK!

Needless to say, he get another lump on his head

* * *

**Well, that another chapter done. How about it?**

**This chapter shown how Madara handling the situation around him and also opening to new arc**

**I bet you all curious what Madara mean by Sirzechs and all those Maou is monster right? And who is his spy?**

**Don't worry that's all will be revealed later!**

**So what you think he will do?! Will he steal one of Rias peerage?! And if he did, which one it will be?! Hahahaha! I leave it to your imagination xD**

**And how Rias will dealing with Ise seeing now her only chance to resurrect Ise as her peerage gone?! What will happen to her?! Will she become Riser bride?! :O**

**As for Semiramis! Yes I bet you all didn't expect her to be descendant of Semiramis instead Gilgamesh. Though you all should know it since beginning since she use magic, not Gate of Babylon. Semiramis could be Caster and Assassin at same time after all :P**

**And yes again! You all got it right, her appearance is based from Natsuki Minamiya from Strike the Blood! Hahahaha!**

**Poor ****Diodora got capture******d by Ma**********dara. Then again, after what he **************di******************d to tho**********************se** former mai**********************den in church. I think he **************************de******************************s**erve it! Wakakakak!**************

** Another members of Akatsuki revealed! Their name is Lingqi and Zhao! Who those two?!**

**Next chapter will be Rias approaching Ise and the Akatsuki members also visiting Ise at same time! XD**

**Stay tune to know how it continue! And don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review**

**Ja Ne! XD**


End file.
